<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Ended With A Question by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665532">It Ended With A Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Co-workers, F/M, Hatred, Light Angst, Office, POV Male Character, POV Percy Weasley, POV Third Person, Weasleys Witches &amp; Writers' Hump Day Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy hates working in the same office as Pansy. Her heels annoy him almost as much as that screeching thing she does. But when she asks him to meet her after work, he can't seem to refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Ended With A Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a difficult one for me because I have never shipped Percy with anyone other than Oliver before, but there was something about the idea of Pansy and Oliver that drew me in...</p><p>This was written for the Weasleys, Witches &amp; Writers fourth Hump Day Drabble prompt.</p><p>Thank you to my betas SethWren and ladyblackpotterpeveral!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Percy was happily bent over his paperwork when he heard the screech from the other side of the office. He didn't need to look up to see who those dulcet tones belonged to. There was only one person who could make the hair stand on the back of his neck like that. There was only one person that could make him want to put his fist through a wall just by making their presence in a room known. He wondered what the drama was today, maybe she had chipped a nail or found out that Malfoy and his wife were expecting a second child - honestly he couldn't care less. All he knew that was when she was in his office, she needed to keep her bloody voice down.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on his work and let her go about her day because starting an argument with Pansy Parkinson was not something that he enjoyed doing. He'd had to on more than one occasion, of course. One did not work so closely with her and not start arguments with her.</p><p> </p><p>He heard her, rather than saw her, come his way. He heels made an unmistakable click clack noise on the office's stone flooring that made it obvious where she was at all times. This was something that Percy had to admit was useful. It meant that if she happened to be coming in his direction that he could look busy - though of course most of the time he was in fact busy.</p><p> </p><p>A thud on the desk across from his told him that she was now sitting down with a file that he did not envy. The Nott case. He had wanted that case, if he was completely honest, but she had beaten him out to get it and now that he saw the workload that came with it, he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.</p><p> </p><p>"Weaslette." Pansy's voice was like a hiss that passed through the air between their desks and while Percy willed himself not to look up, to not respond to that name, he did anyway, his eyes meeting hers for a moment longer than he felt comfortable with. There was something about her that made him feel uneasy. She always looked so angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Parkinson." He tried to imitate her tone but it never came out the same way, he could never quite master that constantly pissed off quality that she seemed to have perfected.</p><p> </p><p>"Meet me after work" was all she said after a horribly long moment of silence in which she held his gaze before a smirk flickered across her features.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know why he was there. Pansy was nothing to him, except for the colleague that he despised, yet often got lumped with because no-one else would work with her - and no-one else particularly wanted to work with him either. But there he was, standing in the corridor outside of their offices, his glasses attempting to fog up and him just wishing that he could go home and have a nice cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Weaslette." Her voice cut through the air just as he was about to turn on his heel and leave.</p><p> </p><p>He just about managed to hold back a sigh as he met her gaze. "What do you want, Parkinson?" He asked her slowly as he lifted an eyebrow slightly and looked her up and down. She was up to something though he couldn't seem to work out what that something was.</p><p> </p><p>"More like I have something that you want." A smirk was fixed on her lips, the sort that made him want to scream but he didn't dare do anything like that, at least not while in her presence.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything about me." Percy pointed out. They might have worked together on several occasions but that didn't mean that they knew the first thing about her and honestly that was the way that he wanted to keep it, at least for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy gave a short laugh at that, though he failed to see what was so amusing about the truth. "Oh, but I do." She took a step towards him, closing the gap between them ever so slightly. "I know you want adventure, that's why you're standing in front of me."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, his eyebrow lifting even higher, if that was even possible. "The only thing that I want is to go home and read my book." He told her, his eyes scanning her head now for any sign of injury. Maybe she'd hit her head at some point?</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, you want to rebel. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance… any maybe even a little danger." Pansy continued, her smirk changing into a grin now.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you've got the wrong Weasley." Percy told her with a laugh. The only danger he was prepared to face was that of the Ministry's lifts, which had to his knowledge, never actually failed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her as he tried to walk around her, he was determined to go home now, though he supposed that he would have tell someone that Pansy was acting strangely as well.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy however stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him around to face her. "Don't turn your back on me. I don't mean any other Weasley. I mean you." She loosened her fingers before she rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to ask you on a date, Percy."</p><p> </p><p>Percy didn't know what surprised him the most, the fact that she was asking him out when they didn't ever seem to get on, or the fact that she had used his first name when he didn't even think that she even knew it. "A date?" He managed to stutter out after what felt like far too long. "Um, okay. Sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Drinks tomorrow." Pansy flashed him a grin before she simply walked off, leaving Percy confused.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>